Alianne and Anakin
by spifferoonigirl
Summary: This is about what might happen if Star Wars people met Tortall people. Please Reveiw!
1. Fun in Tortall

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, or Tortall or any of its characters. I'm just not creative enough to think of my own people to write about so I write about other peoples characters. Oh, and thank you George Lucas and Tamora Pierce.  
  
Mara walked into the castle, in search of someone in charge. Luke was following behind, along with Jaina and Anakin.  
  
Jaina was holding the sleeping form of Ben. She looked down at him and wanted to just stay there and hold him forever. When she finally looked up, she saw Mara talking to a red headed woman with Purple eyes.  
  
"Interesting eye colour," She muttered to Anakin.  
  
"Its not that odd, Jaina. People in our galaxy have all kinds of eye and skin colours," Anakin replied, seeming very wise beyond his years.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Jaina nodded.  
  
"So, why are you people here?' the woman asked.  
  
"I really don't know," Mara replied, "By the way, I'm Mara Jade, and this is my husband, Luke Skywalker, and my son, Ben."  
  
"And I'm Jaina Solo, and this is my brother Anakin." Jaina said. Anakin nodded in greeting.  
  
"Hello. I am Alanna of Pirates Swoop. I am the lady of this fiefdom." Alanna said. Just then a girl around Anakin's age walked in. "and this is my daughter, Alianne." Alianne bowed to the adults, and turned to Anakin, looked at him for a moment, then blushed. She found him very attractive, and wanted to go and talk to him alone some time.  
  
Anakin, having seen the way Alianne looked at him, figured out how she felt instantly, and realized that her felt the same way about her. Her just stood there for a while, though, unsure of what to do. 


	2. Blooming hmmm

A/N: Please review and give me ideas, this is kinda a random, of the moment thing. Thanks  
  
The next day Anakin woke up in the room Alianne's father, George, had provided in their castle. He was glad to be there, yet felt weird about not being in his own galaxy, with all its advanced technology. He wasn't even sure how they had gotten here. "I'll have to figure that out," he thought to himself. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"Its Alianne," Anakin heard. He walked over and opened the door.  
  
"Hello, Alianne. How are you this morning?" he asked.  
  
"Great, I just came to see if you wanted to go explore the fiefdom with me," she said, then added, "By the way, you can call me Aly."  
  
"I would love to go with you, Aly," Anakin replied. "Perhaps Jaina would like to come to and bring Ben along. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Aly replied. She walked out the door and waited for Anakin to put his clothes on.  
  
When Anakin was done, he walked out and found Aly with his sister and cousin. "Let's go," he said.  
  
"You lead the way, Aly," Jaina said.  
  
Aly led the other three down the hall to the courtyard. There they found the adults talking.  
  
"I'm going to show them around a bit," Aly told her father, who said okay.  
  
They continued through the gate and into the small town surrounding the castle. The town was busy, with open markets and smith shops that seemed to fascinate Anakin. Jaina was too busy watching Ben to notice anything.  
  
"She really likes taking care of him, doesn't she?" Aly whispered.  
  
"She sure does, especially when she has just gotten back from one of her missions," Anakin replied. "I think she wants to have a kid of her own, she's just too young and busy at the moment."  
  
"She seems like she'd be a great mother."  
  
"Yeah, and her twin, Jacen will make a great father when he gets older, judging by how much he cared about the creatures where we grew up." "She has a twin?" Aly looked shocked. "Where is he?"  
  
"He went with our parents to see about a weapon to defeat our enemy, and I haven't seen him for a few months," Anakin replied.  
  
"Oh," Aly nodded, "I have a twin brother too. His name is Alan. I haven't seen him in a while either."  
  
They continued walking for a while, when Jaina said "Oh, look at all the water. It's beautiful."  
  
"We grew up on a planet that was one giant city," Anakin explained, "So we've never seen so much water. Oh and our Uncle Luke grew up on a planet that was entirely desert."  
  
"Weird," Aly said, "I've seen pretty much every kind of land all the time, considering I travel a lot."  
  
Aly led them down onto the beach, where they sat down and ate breakfast. After a little while Jaina took Ben into the water, and Anakin and Aly just sat there. Finally Aly said, "Well, now I'm sure its obvious I like you, and I can tell you like me, so why don't we. You know."  
  
"You mean kiss? I've only kissed someone once in my life, and I knew her for several years before then." Anakin was starting to blush.  
  
"Oh, okay." Aly seemed to be disappointed.  
  
"Maybe later, when my sisters not around," Anakin said.  
  
Aly grinned. 


	3. Strange discussions and Picnic time

(A/N: I love this story, even though I'm just going with the flow. Please review and give me ideas!!! I really need them. Oh and I do not Own and of the characters, Though perhaps some of you believe I own Ben, which I do not. Read New Jedi Order and You'll realize that fact. Anyway, on with the show)  
  
After spending the afternoon guiding Anakin and his sister around the countryside, Aly wanted to spend time alone. She had to figure out why she liked Anakin so much, when she just flirted with other guys for no reason. The only other person she had had feelings for like this was Nawat, but he had stayed behind with his flocked when she finally decided to return to Tortall. (A/N: for those of you that don't know, Nawat was a crow that turned into a man. A very awesome one at that.)  
  
Anakin walked toward his room then decided that he wanted to talk to his aunt, so headed for her room. He knocked on the door, to which Mara responded by shouting, "What'd'ya want?" Anakin told her he wanted to talk. Mara, to tired to get up, opened the door with the force, Anakin walked in to find her half asleep.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about how to respond to girls." He said.  
  
"And why are you asking me this? You should ask your sister, or maybe Luke." Mara seemed embarrassed.  
  
"Well, I wanted a woman's perspective, and Jaina's been watching Ben all the time for the last month, so I can't get to her."  
  
"Oh. Okay then, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Well, Aly likes me, I can sense it from a kilometer away, and I like her too, but I'm not sure I'm ready to start a relationship. I'm barely over Tahiri, and. oh, I don't know." Anakin seemed rather emotional. He was never like that, not even right after Tahiri's departure. Jacen was usually the more emotional one.  
  
"Well, do you really like Aly?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does she really like you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then it should be fine," Mara stated. "Though that's just my opinion, you may want to ask Luke or Jaina what they think too."  
  
Anakin nodded, then left, and headed for Aly's room. He got to the door, paused to think of what to say. He knocked on the door, then waited for her to respond.  
  
"Who is it?" She asked.  
  
"It's Anakin."  
  
"Come in," she said as she opened the door. He walked in and sat on the chair opposite the bed. Aly sat on the bed.  
  
"So, what do you want?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if I could court you." He said.  
  
"Yes. I would love that!" she leaned toward him, and kissed. He liked it and put his arms around her. Then he realized that he barely knew her and pulled away.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I've only ever kissed one other girl, and I had known her forever before it happened. This is just strange to me."  
  
"Oh. Okay, that's all right." Aly seemed disappointed.  
  
Anakin got up, and headed toward the door. "I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe we can have a picnic or something."  
  
"Yeah, I would enjoy that. Just don't bring your sister this time." Aly laughed, "Not that I don't like her, of course, but I want to be with you."  
  
"That sounds fine to me." Anakin left and walked back to his room, where he found his Uncle and cousin.  
  
"Hello, Uncle Luke."  
  
"Hello. I wanted to see if you could watch Ben for Mara and me tomorrow. We are taking Jaina to get a good idea of the territory."  
  
"Yeah, that should be okay. I'll have to ask Aly though."  
  
Luke looked up from Ben's face, "And why would she care?"  
  
"Well, we're going to have a picnic tomorrow. She won't mind though."  
  
"Okay then." Luke got up and left, returning to his room. 


	4. Twins and creepy things

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, or Tortall and any of its characters. And sadly I do not own the Whomping Willow. Which I'm not even sure will be in this story. but you can't be too careful. I might just squeeze it in there..  
  
Anakin woke up the next morning slightly nervous. He had never really been out with a girl, unless being stuck in a locker with Tahiri on an asteroid with very little oxygen counted.  
  
He finally got up and walked over to the closet and pulled out his pants and put them on. He then found a clean tunic and put that on, clipped his lightsaber to his belt, and put on his boots. When he was dressed, he left his room and went to his Uncle's to pick up Ben.  
  
Anakin knocked on the door, and said "Good Morning."  
  
A few seconds later his uncle opened the door and said, rather groggily, "Hello." He led Anakin into the room and said "Sit down, Mara is in the other room, getting Ben ready. She'll be a few minutes."  
  
"Uncle Luke, when was the first time you felt you were truly in love?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Well, let me think about that," he paused for a moment. "I'd have to say when I was about 23. I met this woman name Gaeriel Captison, who was atrocious in comparison to Mara." Mara walked in the room, holding Ben.  
  
"You just said that because I just walked in." She turned to Anakin, "He would have said she was gorgeous, had I not been within ear shot."  
  
Anakin laughed, "No, he wouldn't've. I know him."  
  
"Okay, yeah you're right," Mara admitted as she handed Ben to Anakin. "But his first real love was."  
  
"Never mind." Luke interrupted.  
  
"No, now she has to tell me, since you seem so embarrassed by it."  
  
"Fine, go ahead tell him. But it's not a pretty story. Now that I look back, its really gross."  
  
"Anyway, when he first met your mother, he was in love with her. Of course when he found out that she was his sister, about 4 years later I might add, he realized that it was only the feeling one has for a sibling."  
  
"Hey!! I stopped liking her the moment I saw she and Han together. They were meant for each other from the start."  
  
"Okay, can we drop this subject, its getting creepy."  
  
"You brought it up," Mar pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, and now I regret it." Anakin stood up, still holding Ben in his arms, " I have to go now." He walked out the door and down the hall to Aly's room. When he got there he tried knocking, but realized he couldn't do it with Ben in his arms. He then used the Force to knock on the door. Aly opened it a second later, and Anakin walked into her room.  
  
"Good morning," she said, "Let's go now. I want to show you something." She walked passed Anakin and down the hall. He was a few steps behind, still holding Ben. They continued walking until they got to the kitchen, where Aly stopped and picked up a basket that had been prepared for them.  
  
A little while later they found themselves alone just outside the town. "So, where we going?" Anakin asked.  
  
"I wanted to show you this tree I discovered a few weeks ago. I thought perhaps you would be able to help me figure out how to stop it from doing what it does."  
  
"Why would you want to stop a tree from doing anything? I've never encountered a tree that did anything bad, except the ones with pollen that people are allergic to." (a/n: Lol. armor. forests. bad things.)  
  
"Oh, well. You'll see with this one." She stopped, looked around and said, "Ha. There it is, come on." She led Anakin down to a very ordinary looking willow tree, picked up a stone and threw it at the tree. To Anakin's surprise, the tree started swatting at the air with its branches.  
  
"Well, I've never seen a tree do that before."  
  
"Me either," Aly said, then added, "I think it may have been grown to be used as a guard for something, but I have no clue what, or how to make it stop."  
  
Anakin reached out to the tree with the Force, and found a knothole down near the bottom. He put some pressure on it and the tree stopped violently swinging its branches. "I think I've figured it out."  
  
"Yeah." Aly reached out with her Sight, saw the knothole, and locked the image and exact location of it in her memory. She figured the information might come in handy for future problems. "Come on, lets go sit under it!"  
  
"Okay." Anakin walked towards the tree, and sat Ben down on a patch of grass. He then sat down next to Ben and motioned for Aly to sit. Aly looked around for a moment, the placed herself next to Anakin. She pulled the food from the basket and set it out in front of them.  
  
"I even brought something for Ben," she said and held up a bottle of milk.  
  
Anakin laughed, "I don't think he's hungry right now." He nodded towards Ben, who had fallen asleep on the grass.  
  
"I think you're right."  
  
A/N: This is the end of this chapter. Please review!!! I need ideas! Thank you to those of you who have reviewed, I appreciate it. 


	5. Horses are like Tauntauns

Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Wars, but I do own anything Ben might say. And anything unrecognizable. Oh, I also don't own Tortall.  
  
Anakin and Aly where still eating their lunch when Ben woke up and said, almost unrecognizably, for he was very young still, "Some ting bad tere."  
  
"Where?" Anakin asked. He knew that Ben rarely spoke, and when he did it was usually because he sensed something really bad coming.  
  
"Uner twee," Ben said and pointed to the ground. Aly got up and started looking around the tree for a hole. She finally found one about 10 feet from the trunk of the tree.  
  
"Anakin! I think this might be where Ben feels something." Anakin got up and walked to Aly. He reached out with the force and felt a strange presence, like someone who hadn't seen anybody but themselves and their family in 5 years. (A/N: We just finished To Kill A Mockingbird, so there may be some of that in here.)  
  
"Hm. I don't think what's down there is bad, they just haven't encountered people in a while." Anakin turned and called to Ben, "Come here Ben." Ben got up and toddled over to them.  
  
"Yes, Annie-kin?" Ben was totally unaware of what was going on, as was to be expected of a child of 4.  
  
"Will you please talk to you're mommy or daddy and ask them to come here?"  
  
"Otay." Ben had a look of deep concentration on his little face.  
  
Mara was sitting in the library looking over maps of the area around Pirate's Swoop when she heard Ben through the Force. He was saying something about coming to Anakin and Aly, that they needed help. She got up and went to find Luke.  
  
She hadn't gone far when she found George walking through the hall. :Have you seen Luke?"  
  
"No. Why?" George said.  
  
"Nothing. wait. Do you know where there is a willow tree around here. I have reason to believe that my nephew and your daughter have found something interesting by one."  
  
"Yes. It's out a ways into the country. Are you going there? I'll go with you."  
  
"Okay. Let's go then." They both walked out to the stables and got horses. "Riding will be much faster than walking," George said. Mara nodded but was apprehensive. She had never ridden a horse before.  
  
"I suppose this isn't much different from driving a swoop," she said.  
  
"If I knew what that was, I could tell you." George laughed, "Anyway, let's go." He climbed onto a large Gelding and waited for Mara to mount her little mare. When Mara was on the horse, they took off.  
  
"Yep, just like driving a swoop, with a hint of riding a tauntaun."  
  
"I'll take your word for that."  
  
A/N: Sorry, kind of short and cut off. tauntauns are fun! Anyway, R&R 


	6. Into the Dark We Go

Disclaimer: I still do not own Star Wars or Tortall, or the Whomping willow. I do, however own a few very awesome shirts... Sorry. That has nothing to do with this story. Thanks George and Tamora and Jo.

Mara and George galloped toward the tree and saw 3 figures at the base of it. Two were fairly tall and looking at something on the ground, and one was short and dancing around the others saying "Twee twee." When they were about 5 feet from the tree, George and Mara stopped their horses and dismounted. Mara walked to Ben and picked him up, then turned to Anakin and said, "So, what's going on here?"

"We were sitting under this tree when Ben said that he sensed something bad, so we looked at the base of the tree and found this tunnel" Anakin said. "Then I stretched out with the Force and sensed something too, but it didn't really seem evil to me, just lonely. Anyway, we thought you guys would want to check it out."

Alianne nodded in agreement. She then turned to her father and said, "You may want to get Mother, so she can help with her Gift."

"You're probably right; unfortunately, she's off with your brother." George turned to Anakin and said, "Do you think you sister might be able to help?"

"She needs a break. She's been working hard and hasn't had any time by herself in a while; I don't want to take that away from her."

"Okay. We'll just have to do this alone then." George shrugged. "I think we can handle it anyway."

"If all else fails, we can get Luke to help," Mara said. Ben looked up as Mara mentioned his father.

"Daddy! Mommy, wats daddy doing?" Ben asked.

"Um... nothing. He just needs a break too."

"Oh. Otay."

Alianne looked at everyone and said, "Shall we go down there and see what's going on?" Everyone nodded and they all headed down into the darkness of the tunnel. Aly found a branch on the ground and attempted to set fire to it with some rocks. Anakin said, "I have a better way." He pulled out his lightsaber and switched it on, and then he took the stick and held it by the tip of the saber. After a few seconds the stick caught on fire. George and Aly seemed amazed by his trick, and applauded. The tunnel now less dark, the group continued walking.

"I wonder where this leads to," Mara murmured.

"Don't ask me," George replied.

"Shh. I think I here something ahead," Aly said. "I don't want it finding us until we know what it is."

"That's a good idea," Mara whispered. She then turned to George and said, "You're daughter is very smart. I can tell her parents raised her well."

"Thank you," George said as he blushed. Luckily they were in the dark so no one noticed. "Your son and nephew are pretty smart too."

"Well, that would be Luke and his sister's fault, not mine." Mara joked, "Well, Leia's fault in Anakin's case."

Something crashed to the ground ahead of them, and everyone started. Aly and Anakin continued walking until they ran into an unconscious form on the floor. "I wonder who that is." Anakin said.

"And what knocked it out," Aly added.

"We'll find out soon enough."


End file.
